Breaking the News
by The Famous Fire Lady M
Summary: 1 x 7 2 explains to the duo respectively about their impending parenthood. Direct Sequel to Tease
1. 7

Disclaimer: I do not own 9. I have never owned 9.

"I don't know what's so different about me.." 7 said, standing, leaning against 2's workbench, shaking her head. "But I know it's something.."

"We will be soon hearing the pitter-patter of little feet in the cathedral." He beamed over his shoulder at her as he rummaged through a stack of papers on one of his other workbenches. Her eyes went wide. "What?"

"Simply put, my dear, you're expecting a child. 1's child, to be specific." He nodded, matter of factly.

"I'm WHAT?!" 7 yelled, incredulously, crossing the room towards 2. He had his hands out in a pacifying manner. "7, my dear. Calm down. This isn't something to lose your temper over."

She stared at him as if he were crazy. "Lose my temper? LOSE MY TEMPER!? This isn't some little fight, or a little tear in my fabric. This is a child! We can't repair this. We can't FIX this." She sank down and pressed the heels of her hands to her optics, her head in her hands.

2 put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Look at it this way. At least you won't be alone." She looked up. "What makes you think that.. That.. That selfish bastard would want any part of this?"

His voice was soothing. "My dear girl, I know him far better than you do. He's more caring than you give him credit for."

"That's what you think." She snapped and then realized the effect of her words when 2 shrunk back a bit. "I'm so sorry, 2. I-I.. this.. This problem is messing with my emotions.."

"It's quite alright, my dear. It will pass with time." He sounded understanding and his voice was gentle.

Her voice cracked. "Why did this have to happen?"

He smiled weakly at her. "7. 1 loves you. He may not act like it sometimes but he does."

She muttered softly but derisively. "He loves me. Right."

He peered into her face. "Everything will turn out all right, you'll see. But first we have to break the news to 1." At this he let out a short laugh. "And I have no idea how he will take it, but he will warm up to the idea soon enough. My brother always was such a hothead."

"I-I still feel anxious about this though.." She looked down at her hands which were in her lap. 2 put his arms around her shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. "I told you, 7, my dear girl. Everything will turn out well."

An: Hokay. 2 is totally the grandpa of the group. Cause 1 acts like a kid. And almost nothing about him exudes 'oldness'. Except for his voice, of course. But nothing else. No 'old' mannerisms. Absolutely nothing. While 1 is the physical oldest, 2 is the most mature of the group.


	2. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 9. XD

"1...?" 7 was quiet, oddly, almost too quiet. She was lingering in the doorway, a hand on the doorjamb. He looked up from brooding, his chin on his hand.

"What is it?" he snapped impatiently. She glanced down the hallway over her shoulder to see if anyone else was nearby. There weren't. Even 8 was off with everyone else.

"I-I need to talk to you." She stepped closer, slowly. "I was talking to 2. And.. And he said.. I.." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Out with it, girl."

She hung her head, her hands balled into fists at her sides. "2 said there was going to be someone new in the cathedral."

He huffed. "And? That isn't news to me."

She looked up at him, her brow furrowed. "It _is_ news, 1 because it pertains to you."

He raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "And what might this 'news' be?"

She stepped closer, watching her feet as she neared his so-called throne. Letting out a sigh, she began; "2, he.. He told me that I was gonna have.. Have a kid." She looked down at her feet, her voice only loud enough for him to hear. "Your kid."

His eyes snapped wide open in shock at the news. "What?!" He leapt to his feet, coming closer to 7; his voice harsh and his eyes going back to those suspicious slits as he gestured towards her threateningly with his staff. "Is this the truth? Tell me!"

She looked up to face him. Being on the steps, he was almost twice as tall as her now. "It's the truth. 2 knows what he's talking about. He says it's due in a few weeks."

The look of shock on his face didn't dissipate. "Due? What do you mean, _due_?" She stared at him. "It _means_ in two to three weeks, you will be a father."

He shook his head, his words stuttering out. "I want nothing to do with this. Leave my sight." His voice was stern as he pointed to the door where 2 was lurking, listening to the conversation.

She shot him a last withering glare before heeding his words and stomping out resentfully.

1 hmph-ed sulkily and did not hear 2 knock as he entered.

"I see 7's told you, my brother." He turned to face the familiar voice. "You've made her very upset." 1 waved his hand dismissively. "I don't care about that girl's frivolous feelings. I've made my point clear enough. She claims to be so independent so I give her the freedom she craves."

2 sighed, pleading. "1, listen, she needs you. You can't just leave her like this. What kind of leader does that?"

1 fixed him with a deliberate stare, his mouth set in a grim line. "She doesn't need me like you so claim."

2 returned his steely gaze. "She came to you, didn't she? If she didn't need your help, she would have just left again. She can't do that; she would be placing her life and the life of her unborn child, your child, too, at risk. And if anything happened to them, it would be on your head. Do you really want to chance that?"

1 was silent for a moment, as he looked down at his hands. Only 2 could make him see through his so carefully worded lines, lies, more like it. "She would refuse my help anyway. What do I know? I'm only a selfish bastard like she said."

2 held up his hand to quell the doubtful words 1 was spewing. "The girl came to me, _confided_ in me, telling me about her worries that you would ignore or even refuse to shelter her here in the cathedral. You need to let her trust you. She _needs you. Don't let her down." He backed out of the room slowly, allowing 1 to be alone with his thoughts._

_If 2 was right, then he would have to apologize to her. He didn't want to do that; it would make him look weak and she would know 2 made him do it. But if he didn't, there was a good chance she would leave and end up killed along with the life inside of her. _

_He swore under his breath and left the room to find 7 and tell her he didn't mean the things he said. It was almost an apology but not quite; he was satisfied with his choice although a small part of his mind doubted she would allow him to help her. _

_AN: Jeez, I wrote 1 as a jerk. XD anyway, please review. I would love you forever if you did. XD_


	3. Everyone else

**Disclaimer: I do not own 9. If I did, 9 would have died and 1 would not have and I would be a happy fangirl. XD **

"**Are you coming back to kick me out for good?" She had her hands on her hips, her brow furrowed at him and her voice was tinged with just a hint of sarcasm. **

"**No, I.." He hesitated, the hand that was outstretched in a gesture of some sort dropping slowly.**

"**You what?" She was putting her guard up, not letting her emotions show under a mask of anger where there was fear and worry in her eyes; he could see it. **

"**I only came here to tell you that if you need any help, any at all, just come to me and I'll do whatever I can." He was stumbling over his words.**

**She scoffed, not believing a word of it. "At 2's insistence, most likely. And what makes you think I'd even want help from **_**you**_** of all people." Her words were soft but the harsh manner in which she said them cut him deeply even if it was just her defense mechanism to not show weakness in the face of her adversaries. Even if they were just giving assistance. **

"**Dammit, you blasted girl! Can't you see I'm trying to help!? I don't want this burden either but it's something we're going to have to live with, for better or worse!" He was letting his emotions get in control of him, something 7 would never allow herself to do. She blinked, speechless, for a few seconds at his sudden outburst before remarking: **

"**Only you would think of this as a burden, 1. 2's convinced me that this is something we should be thankful for. A blessing in disguise. But you, you're just so stubborn and you refuse to see the good in others." **

**He shook his head, and muttered under his breath. "2 always was one to see everything in a good light, no matter how horrible or worrisome it was." He then turned to face her and narrowed his eyes. "Now listen here, you, you infernal **_**woman**_**!" His hands were shaking at his sides. "You are the one who refuses to see the good in others. I offer help, you turn it down. To you I'm just an old man who wants everything under his control and thinks everything revolves around him. You infuriate me so." His voice was cruel as he spat out the last sentence. "I'd hate to break it to you, m'dear, but that isn't reality." **

**His hands were clenched into fists as he pointed one shaking finger at her. "I may be stubborn but at least I'm not refusing assistance when I so dearly am in need of it." **

**7 gasped. "And what is that supposed to mean? That I'm so **_**thickheaded**_** I refuse to see things as what they really are?"**

"**I'm not saying you're my first choice for spending the rest of my life with." He spat, scorn dripping from his voice. **

**She sputtered out an answer. "Well.. You're not **_**my**_** first choice **_**either**_**!"**

"**I'm so glad to see you two talking again!" 2 exclaimed cheerfully as he entered the room with every one else in tow. "I was just about to tell them the smashing news but I decided they should hear it right from the source." **

**7 and 1 remarked coldly in unison: "It's not smashing." **

**2 still had a foolish grin on his face as he faced the others while the two behind him looked at each other with totally opposite emotions in both their eyes. 1 was flashing disappointment and anger in his slitted eyes and clenched fists. 7 still was hiding her feelings of fear and worry though with a dash of anger thrown in for good measure in her wide open eyes; her arms hugging herself, the appendages crossed over her middle, almost protectively. **

**5 was clinging to 9. "What's the good news? Are you guys no longer fighting?"**

"**No! even better!" 2 butted into the conversation. "We'll be having a new resident in the cathedral by next month."**

**9 looked to 5 and back at 2 as well as the duo behind him, both of whom were refusing to meet the others' gazes. "So what, did you find somebody out in the Emptiness?" **

"**Not at all, my dear boy." 2 replied, still beaming. "It seems 1 and 7 have stopped fighting." At this, glanced over his shoulder warmly at the two. "or at least, stopped fighting long enough to, well, for lack of a better term, **_**conceive**_** another one of us." **

**The rest of the group were speechless for at least a few minutes, each of them with vastly different looks on their faces. 2 was still beaming, 5 looked kind of relieved, 8 and the twins stared at them blankly, although 3 clicked something to his sister across the small space between them and 4 clicked something back. 9 looked surprised and there was something else he was feeling, just under the surface. It seemed to be something like jealousy. **

**Finally 6 spoke up. **

"**Does that mean you love him?" **

**7 glanced around at 6 and the others, almost panicked that they would think that as she exclaimed disdainfully. "No. No. No, no, no. I have **_**never**_** and **_**will never love 1..." **_

_**6 just fixed her with a knowing look and murmured something that sounded like "You will someday." **_

_**She just looked at him, her mouth set in a grim line, her arms tightening around her middle as she looked away.**_

"_**Now that everyone knows, you might as well accept my offer." 1 admitted, his voice containing less venom than before. **_

_**2 started towards 7, saying kindly "He's right, my dear girl. 'It takes a village to raise a child.' You'll need all the help you can get." **_

_**She looked down at herself and let out a sigh, murmuring to herself. "Why is this so hard to do?"**_

_**2 was sympathetic. "Oh, 7, everything happens for a reason. It may not be clear for now but you will soon understand. "**_

_**7 was quiet as she looked down at her feet. Her shoulders were shaking as if she were sobbing, one hand plastered to her mouth as she did so, the other arm across her middle still. "I-I don't want this to happen." She choked out, looking up. "I want everything to go back to the way it was before.. Before all of this!" At that, she threw up her hands and sprinted out of the room, obviously upset. **_

_**2's smile faded somewhat. "I'll go talk to her. 1, you should come with me." The leader seemed to be in shock at the sudden teary show of emotion that revealed a part of 7 that he had never seen. **_

_**5 looked over at his mentor. "I should come too. She'll listen to me. I know how to calm her down." The medic grabbed 9 by the arm. "We're coming with you, 2." **_

_**An: Aha. Another chappie. Anyway, 1 is becoming less of a jerk as he sees how upset 7 is. 6 and 2 knows something no one else, except I, the writer, knows. Anyway, I know it's sort of a cliffhanger-esque chapter so stay with me as I put up more chapters. Also, if the italics are all wonky in this, don't blame me. Blame my stupid pc and for freaking out at me. **_


	4. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own 9!

"7, dear, can I please talk to you for a moment?" 2 called softly and she didn't bother to look up at the inventor from where she was curled up on her bed facing away from the door. Behind 2 was a reluctant looking 1, and behind him were 5 and 9 further down the corridor.

"What's the point? It's not like you can do anything to reverse this situation, make it any less… awful.. make it all go away.."

2 stepped toward her and sat on the edge of her bed close to her head. "My dear, we might not be able to stop it form happening but at least we can make it so that you see it in a more positive way." He put a comforting hand on her back.

1 stepped forward mincingly to the edge of the bed. "Look, I, I didn't mean what I said earlier." She turned at the sound of his voice. "You did mean it. It _was_ the truth… wasn't it?" She sat up quickly. "Wasn't it?"

He shook his head guiltily, almost sadly. "That's the thing. I don't even know anymore.."

She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged her legs to herself. "Everything's a mess."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, my dear!" 2 exclaimed, clapping her on the shoulder. "That is precisely why you need our help to sort this all out again."

She shook her head. "But this.. This is all too much for me.. It's overwhelming. I can't do this."

"You can't do this _alone_." 2 corrected kindly, taking her hand. "That's why we're here. 1 and I. And everyone else. We'll help you through this."

She met his gaze, looking up slowly. "How can you guys help me?"

He pulled her into a tight hug, reassuring her. "My dear, we will do everything in our power to help you. Trust me."

She hesitantly returned the embrace, closing her eyes. "Thank you, 2. Thank you so much."

He patted her on the back and got up o leave. "You're welcome, m'dear." And with that he left, leaving her alone with 1.

1 didn't even say anything. He didn't know what to say so he stayed silent. She didn't even look at him as she spoke, her back to him, her head on her knees. "I didn't mean those things I said before either.."

There was a long pause before she looked over her shoulder at him. He wasn't even there anymore. In his place stood 9 with 5 clinging at his side, looking worriedly at 7.

5 went straight to 7's bedside and threw his arms around her, hugging her close. "Oh my creator, 7. E-even though you said you don't need help, you can still rely on me and, and 9 for anything, anything at all!"

She smiled weakly. "Thanks, 5, but I don't even know what I'm gonna do, so I have to warn you, I might just take you up on your offer." She gave him a short peck on the cheek. He put his hand to his face sheepishly and scampered back to 9 like a bashful child.

"I-I think I hear 2 calling me! I-I'm coming, 2!" He called out hurriedly and loudly, rushing off to get out of there as fast as possible.

"He gets embarrassed easily." 9 explained with a grin as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"I've noticed." She replied glibly, looking down at her hands.

"What was that about things you didn't mean?" he asked her, scooting closer to her

She blinked. "Oh. Nothing. It was just something between me and 1."

He nodded. "Oh. So what's up between you two? You don't really love him… do you?"

She was taken aback by this question. "I don't. Or at least.. I think I don't."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, uh.. Why'd you decide to have a kid with him if you don't love him..?" he asked her, sounding slightly uncomfortable as he said it.

"I.. I didn't _choose_ to. It just.. Happened.. I don't know.. I don't really know _anything_ anymore.." She slowly responded.

"1 doesn't seem like he cares… I just don't want to see you end up alone." He said, taking her hands.

She pulled him into a loose hug, her hands against his back. "I won't be alone. I'll still have you."

"Oh. 7, I…" he started as he held her tighter.

She stiffened and inhaled sharply in his embrace. 9 grabbed her arms, startled and concerned. "Is something wrong?"

She had a slightly dazed look on her face, her arms crossed over her middle protectively.

"It moved."

"What did?" 9 asked, a little slowly.

"_It _did." She snapped sharply.

"C-can I feel it?" he asked and she shifted a little, moving her arms as he put his hand gently against her middle. He leaned forward, looking down at his hand. After a moment, he murmured. "Whoa."

He looked up, a broad smile on his face. "I felt it." And as he looked at her, he leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers. At first, she didn't do anything to stop it, stunned, but she started to move away from him. She pushed him away,

"What are you doing?" her voice held a note of anger, surprise and disgust.

"I kissed you. 2 told me it was how humans expressed love. I love you, 7."

"But.. But what about 5?"

"What about him?" He quipped.

"Well, don't you love _him_?" She asked him cautiously.

"Yeah, but you're not gonna tell him about this, right? What he doesn't know won't hurt him.."

She looked horrified but he didn't seem to care or even notice as he leaned in to kiss her again. She was on her feet faster than he could blink as she ran out of the room.

7 went straight to 2. She was shaking as she told him what had happened. At first, at the news that the baby, only he called it that, moved, he was ecstatic. She continued though and by the time she was done, 2 seemed to have a determined air about him. "How can he say those things about 5? That boy loves him and he just throws him away like that. It makes me sick. Now don't you worry, 7, because he will get his comeuppance. I will see to it. Now stay right here while I go tell 1 and we'll let him deal with it, yes?"

AN: Oooh-lookit. 9's gonna get his ass whipped by 1 and 5. In that order. XD

1 was furious as he stormed up to 9. Forcing the curved end of his staff roughly against the younger stitchpunk's neck menacingly, he narrowed his eyes and spoke with intense anger. "2 told me what you did. You are not to touch her, in the way you did, or any other way. Is that clear? I _said_, is that clear!?"

9 was unresponsive as he stared at 1 blankly, almost resentfully.

He returned the gaze, his eyes steely and cold, before rearing back and backhanding 9 hard across the face. "You." Smack. "Are not." Smack. "To Touch." Smack. "Her." Smack.

By the end of that display, 9 glared at him, the resentment now boiling over. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

1 was calmer as he released 9; his intense anger only just a flicker since he hit him. "You've hurt her." 9 noticed he never actually referred to 7 by name. She was always just 'her' or 'the girl'.

"How did I hurt her? It was only a kiss!" He protested.

1 shook his head. "You naïve boy. You've upset her, can't you see that?"

9 remained adamant. "So? You upset her all the time."

1 stood erect and exhaled slowly. "No. I make her _angry_. There is a difference. She can deal with anger constructively, but, sadness, no. She can't express it so what use does it do her?"

"So let me get this straight. I try to help her feel better and you stop me." 9 spoke, his voice mocking. "Oh, I _see_. You're _jealous_."

1 scoffed. "Of course not. I only want what's best for her."

"And you think you're the best thing for her?" 9 replied, contempt in his voice.

"Yes." 1 said simply. "I do. I know everything about her."

9's eyes narrowed. "But you have never seen her cry. You _claim_ you know so much about her but you've only seen her angry."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. I've seen her happy many times. I was even the _cause_ of some small fleeting joys once upon a time." 1 answered, sounding pensive.

"But you know nothing about her thoughts or dreams or anything! She doesn't love you! She told me so herself!" 9 bellowed, waving his hands at 1.

"She lied." He replied bluntly. "And if I see you or hear you're near 7, you will be answering to me."

9 stared at his leader with his mouth set in a grim line. "You can't control everything."

AN: Holy smeg, batman! I just noticed how much italics I just used.. 0_o Anyway, my dear readers, if I get enough reviews I will post a sneak peek to another one of my 9 stories! XD Arrive-see you, dicky. Bye. XD

TFFLM


	5. 5 and 9

"That nuisance, 9 will not be bothering you anymore." 1 started, his voice commanding yet holding a note of softness as he talked to 7.

"You didn't need to do that." She muttered before jumping to her feet. "I could have handled it. You don't need to interfere!"

"2 seemed to think otherwise. He was the one who told me. He knew I would handle it so that you didn't have to worry about it." He replied firmly with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"But I would have handled it by myself just fine!" She yelled insistently, stamping her foot stubbornly like a child.

"It is taken care of. Leave it at that!" He replied brusquely, matching her volume almost exactly.

She went quiet, brooding. "You didn't need to hit him…" She was standing in the doorway, hands clenched into fists at her sides angrily as if she was trying to hold back her rage and hostility. "You're.. You're so cruel!" She yelled at him, turning heel and running out of the room.

1 put his hands to his temples, deep in though, not even bothering to pay attention to what she said. Was what the boy said true? She surely didn't seem like she had any feelings for him, except for maybe resentment and stubborn crossness.

Still running as far as possible from that room, 7 was racing, her legs pumping furiously, her eyes closed. It didn't matter if she watched where she was going or not, she knew the cathedral by heart and she was too lost in her thoughts to even look around.

Her thoughts were racing as well as she ran to her room and dove onto the bed, burying her face in her hands.

She didn't mean to explode at him like that. 9 didn't deserve what he got and 1 didn't either. But he, their so-called 'leader', he shouldn't have bothered with other people's business. It made her want to punch him when he assumed she was weak just because she was the only girl. She was stronger than _he_ was, faster too. It made her steaming mad when he made her feel weak, when he did things to protect her when she didn't need it.

She used to hate him for it but now, now she wasn't so sure. He was trying to keep her safe, the rational part of her mind told her. Did she really mean what she said to 9? She didn't know now, now that she could see that 1 was only trying to help in the only way he knew how. Her thoughts were tumultuous; did she like 1 more than she said, more than she let on? Why did he make her feel like this?

"Oh creator, why is this happening to me.." She exhaled, talking to herself quietly. She couldn't keep running from this problem, from 1 and most definitely from her feelings. It was all too much for her.

1 was cradling his head in his hands. He shouldn't have exploded like he had. It was bad enough he let his temper control his actions when he confronted 9, and now he was the cause of 7's newest emotional breakdown. It was all his fault, everything always was. The poor girl did have a point, she could take care of herself. She proved that when she ran away for a time. But all he wanted to do was make sure she didn't end up hurt, emotionally or physically.

7 had ended up curled up on her bed like a cat, falling into a fitful dreamless sleep. 1, on the other hand, had taken to pacing the stairs in front of his throne.

He was starting to thing this entire thing was making him go crazy. The situation itself was stressful enough but with 7's constant overwhelmed emotional state it was unbelievable anyone could stay here with the two of them for so long. 2 was doing his best to keep everything under control, acting as mediator, but even that wasn't enough. It was only a matter of time before someone got badly hurt and he wasn't too sure it would be 7. He was quite sure it would be that girl's doing though, and he was hoping against mounting odds that it wasn't himself that got the brunt of her frustration.

It was at least partially her fault but he was the one getting the short end of the stick. 9 deserved everything he had gotten although 1 was feeling guilty about it. He hadn't meant to make 7 upset like that.

Speaking of 9, the young stitchpunk stumbled into the room he and 5 shared. 5 was waiting for him, arms crossed, looking disappointed. "2 told me what you did."

"Look, 5, I--"

5 held up a hand, shaking his head, the emotion in his voice making it crack ever so slightly. "Save your breath, 9. I-I don't want to hear it."

"5, it was nothing.." 9 blurted, his hands out, imploring the medic.

"It wasn't nothing!" 5 exclaimed, his voice breaking. "You.. You betrayed me! And for what? Nothing! 7 doesn't love you the way you love her, the way she loves 1. And I'm starting to wonder about loving you _myself_, seeing as you'd soon enough dump me for someone new!"

5's fury gave way to sadness as he lurched forward and grabbed 9 by the shoulders. Shaking him, he sobbed. "How could you!? I.. I love you, 9, and you just throw me away..? Why? Why, 9?" His head fell against the younger stitchpunk's shoulder and his hands were clenched around 9's shoulders as tight as possible, actually puncturing the fabric. "I love you.. No… I _loved you.. 9." There was an evident bite of anguish in his voice as he corrected himself, his voice low as he stepped away from the younger stitchpunk and slipped out of the room. _

"_..Loved.." 9 murmured softly as he watched the stitchpunk who he thought he loved run away from him. _


	6. Fluffy Fluff is Fluff

Disclaimer: I don't own 9, dammit. I know I forgot the disclaimer last chappie but Fanfictiondotnet refused to allow me to re-edit it. XD

"I heard it moved." 1 said, his voice soft. 7 looked up from where she sat, cross-legged on her bed. "2 told me." He added when she appeared slightly perplexed and suspicious.

"Oh." She glanced down at her just barely swelling middle.

"If I were to ask, would you let me, er, _feel_ it?" He asked as he stepped closer, gingerly towards her.

She remained silent but as he neared her she took him (somewhat forcefully) by the wrist and held his hand against her belly with only the slightest suggestion of hostility; her hand on his. His head was down next to hers and she inhaled sharply as the baby kicked. 1 breathed something in astonishment. She didn't know what he said (it sounded like a swearword) but she knew he was amazed.

"S-7?" He was stuttering, why was he stuttering? He _never _ever stuttered.

"Yes, 1?" She was afraid of what he was going to say.

"I-I thought I'd never say this but I.. I l--" They both were leaning unconsciously closer until their lips met. At first it was just a simple chaste kiss but it soon deepened and they found themselves to be embracing tightly, their faces still close.

There was an urgent _need_ in the kiss, a kind that made 7 feel like a mixture of fear and longing were coursing through her body. The kiss was passionate and long.

1's hand was cupping her face as the other remained at her middle.

The one of 7's hands that lay over 1's remained there as well, her other hand clutching at the back of his neck.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they came apart. They were both breathless. 7 spoke first. "What were you going to say?" 1 seemed to be in a stupor. "It wasn't of much importance.."

7 took her hand off his neck, hesitantly. "when.. When 2 first told me about _this," she gestured to her middle. "he said you love me… I wanna know. Is it true, what 2 said? "_

_He stayed quiet. _

"_Well, is it? Tell me!" She demanded, her hand now resting at his shoulder, fingers bunching the fabric ever so slightly. Her voice was faint. "Tell me."_

_He refused to meet her gaze. "And if I answered yes, what would come of it?"_

"_I..I don't know.." _

"_Yes." _

"_Yes? Yes what? That you love me?" She sounded anxious. _

_His voice was weary. "Yes. 2 was right." _

_7 fell back against the wall. "You.. You l-love me.."_

"_I understand if you don't return the sentiments exactly. I just want what's best for you and.. And for the baby.." He was hesitant, obviously uncomfortable with saying the last two words. 7 knew he was sincere. He had never, ever, ever, referred to the baby as what it was. Just 'it'. Nobody but 2 called it a baby. Nobody, that is, until now. _

"_O-1..." She murmured, not really saying anything. _

"_7, please.. Just.. Just say something." _

"_I-I think.. I think I love you too…" She seemed unsure. "1."_

_There was a long pause before 1 spoke, his mind replaying the words she uttered over and over in his head. _

"_oh, creator.." He sighed under his breath. His brain could barely process it. "S-7?" He exhaled as she lay her head against his shoulder. He had never seen this side of her, so vulnerable and quiet._

_She didn't even know why she did it but the slightest contact made her heart pound. He somehow sensed this and slowly, reluctantly put his arms around her._

_This was all new to both of them. 7 shut her eyes, not wanting to think of the possible consequences of this short moment in time. 1 just held her, his hands at her waist. This moment was just perfect. _

_AN: Ohgod, the fluff!! Auuugh, it buuurns.-flail- XD Anyway, this is just mostly filler, building up the 1x7 bank cause next chappie will be chockfull of 5x9. XDD _


	7. WHAT IS THIS 9x5 ANGST I DON'T EVEN

Disclaimer: I don't own 9 and most likely never will. XD

**AN: also, Iolite_Dancer, in answer to your question, 2 just happens to know everything. It also kind of explained in _Tease_. 2 is just that badass. And he happens to know pretty much everything that goes on in the cathedral. XD**

Well, the moment _was_ perfect until a loud yell echoed through the silence. It sounded like 9. He sounded angry, as if he were storming around in one of the other rooms nearby. It sounded like he was fuming, pacing back and forth, kicking metal objects across the floor.

"I can't _believe_ it! 5 sided with 7! And I thought he said he loved me! It doesn't make any sense! And now he won't talk to me! Ugh, am I the new 1!?"

There was a pause in the screaming as, in the other room, 2 was trying to calm 9 down to no avail. "9. Listen to me. Not that I don't care about your problems, but you acted so callously to 5.. It's no small wonder he doesn't want to see you.. And what do you mean, 'the new 1'?"

"_I_ acted callously? Who was the one who told me she loved me and then ran off with that coward? Not me. That was _7_." He had calmed down slightly, but his voice was still harsh. "And I _mean_ that 1 was the scapegoat, the cause of everyone's problems. And now you're blaming me."

"You don't understand, 9. You--"

"No, _you_ don't understand. I lost everything I ever had. All because of that.. That.. That asshole 1!" he spat, his hands shaking as he waved them emphatically.

9, listen to me!" 2's voice was stern as he repeated himself, oddly uncharacteristic of him as he put a hand on his shoulder, restraining him, or at least calming him down somewhat more. "Apologize to 5. He loves you but you hurt him. Just.. Just apologize to him. Try. Try to apologize to him." 9 fell silent, as if finally getting it into his head. 2 patted him on the shoulder and turned to leave. "Say you're sorry and he might just forgive you."

9 set his mouth in a grim line and set off to find 5. He found him, unusually listless, sitting in the watchtower, leaning against the telescope. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep, his normally smooth forehead furrowed above his good eye.

Before 9 said anything, 5 whispered. "I'm sorry." Still looking out on the sunset, he sighed. "I didn't mean that…what I-I said earlier.. I really do love you, 9."

The younger stitchpunk just stood there, like a stone.

5 kept talking. "I know you liked 7. I know you hate 1. I know.. I..I know.." His voice was weak. "but.. But I love you, 9. And nothing will change that."

And.. And I love.. 7." 9 muttered, under his breath, not meeting 5's gaze.

5 pretended he didn't hear him and continued. "9, I want you to be happy. And.. And if being with me can't make you happy, then, then I guess.. I-I need to let you go." He looked down at his hands and let out a sigh. "Just.. Just…" He couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't think of anything else to say. And then he looked back up, his one optic going wide when he saw that 9 was gone. And he didn't even say a word.

5 wasn't even sure if the younger stitchpunk heard a thing he said.

There was a twinge of fear in his very wires as 5 shivered, feeling like something very bad was going to happen very soon.

AN: Anyway, super short update. XD Leading in to the new chapter in which somebody dies, and 9 is a d-bag. Oh, and he gets threatened by 1. XDD I love tormenting the no0b. anyvay, R&r and you can get a sneak peek as to what's gonna happen. love ya!

TFFLM


	8. Something Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own 9. If I did, it would have been called 8. And there wouldn't be a 9. XD **

**WARNING: This chapter contains somewhat graphic almost-rape. Reader discretion is advised. You have been warned. **

He didn't understand. He loved her. And.. And she loved him. She said so. The scene was still fresh in his mind.

"S-7. Please. Don't you love me?" He pled.

"O-of course I do, 9, but as a friend. You're one of my best friends. You're like a brother to me."

"But I.. I love you more than just that. I want you to love me the way you love 1."

"I-I can't do that. You know I can't, 9."

The sole reason that stood in his way was that bastard, 1. He was the one who put these thoughts into her head; brainwashing her like he did to 8 and 5. He had to stop it before 1 destroyed her completely like he did to his (former) bodyguard.

"7!" He found her sitting in the watchtower.

She turned at the sound of his voice. "Yeah.. 9?"

He stepped closer cautiously and went to his knees, nearly sitting on her feet as he sat as close as he could to her. "I-I told you I loved you… Remember? And I.. don't have 5 anymore.. I want you.. No. I need you.. to love me back.." He whispered as he leaned in, pressing his mouth to hers.

She pulled away quickly. "9! I already told you. I don't.. I don't love you like that."

He put a hand against her chest, right near the toggle. She inhaled sharply as his fingers nicked the edge of it, not noticing him straddling her knees so she couldn't get up.

"But I do."

"N-9?" She whispered. This wasn't right. What was 9 doing?

He cupped her face with his opposite hand, pulling her face to his, kissing her roughly as he undid her toggle, paying no mind to her shocked gasp as he opened her up, revealing her shiny metal innards, her lower abdomen glowing bright, his fingers ripping into her cloth torso.

"Sh, 7, this is what people who love each other do." Then he realized that if only those in love did this, then 7 must have been truly in love with 1 to agree to it. She loved _him_ more than 9 and that made 9 sick.

This wasn't love. It was forced. It was painful. It was rape! She couldn't wriggle free. She, for the first time ever, was absolutely terrified of the younger stitchpunk.

Her voice was angry. Though it wavered slightly with what could have been fear. "9! What are you doing?! Wh-Stop!"

"1 doesn't love you like I do. He doesn't love you like this." He slid his hand into her opening, using his other hand to pin her arms down above her head.

"Ni-9! S-Stop it." She tried to kick him, trembling as his fingers dug into her wires and gears. It hurt. Badly. And this side of 9 she had never seen before, though 2 had seen his temper, scared her. Was this the result of all his resentment towards 1?

She couldn't fight back so she threw her head back, the back of it smashing against the telescope, and screamed. "He-help! Somebody!" It echoed and the younger stitchpunk stopped for a moment, sitting up, seeing if anyone was coming before leaning back over her and continuing to hurt her like he was doing.

He was too wrapped up in the convoluted fantasy of his to realize he was actually hurting her, although he had a vengeful look on his face as he spoke softly. "Let's see if we can find that _thing_ 1 put inside you. Ah! Here it is."

And with that, he jabbed his fingers violently into her lower abdominal cavity, his hand curling into a tight fist inside her, a sickly green glow illuminating his face in sharp relief, the shadows making him look like a monster.

Her voice was shrill and hoarse as she screamed and started to kick, although the intense pain weakened her dramatically. "Nnng.. Auh-h-h-h-h-h-h! Sto-o-o-o-o-op!" She sobbed, her breathing ragged, tossing her head back as she weakly fought against him.

Her back arched involuntarily, giving him better access. She couldn't help it, it was a natural reflex. She could only scream and hope for a savior. "Ni-9, please, just, just, sto-o-o-o-o-o-op!" She begged, her chest heaving, closing her optics briefly, but to no avail. It was as if he couldn't hear her.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, as if he wasn't hurting her anywhere else. "Hush, 7. This is for you. All for the best.. This was all 1's fault and you're okay now.. I'm okay now… I love you." He rubbed the back of a finger against her opening as gently as he could, while he was talking, as if he was trying to reassure her that he was doing this for her sake.

She had to close her mouth tightly to keep from screaming at him or crying out. And her voice box was already sounding a bit scratchy.

"7, you're so beautiful, it's no wonder that bastard lusted after you for so long." He murmured, his optics half open as he pulled her closer to him, his sharp fingertips painfully raking her metallic innards, the smell of oil hanging heavy in the air.

Oh maker, why wasn't anyone coming to help her? Couldn't they hear her screaming?

Just when she thought all was lost and darkness was beginning to creep in at the edges of her vision from the pain, and she was about to black out, into the room came 1 to the rescue, followed closely by 2, 5, and 6. They must have heard her-she was never so happy to see them in her life.

The oldest grabbed 9 by the shoulder and forcibly threw him off of her. 9 fell against the telescope. "How _dare_ you do this to her!" he hissed, his voice full of unremitting anger. He hooked his staff around the younger's neck and roared. "I told you never to touch her! Don't you listen to orders? Answer me, boy!"

Nearby, 2 was tending to the female stitchpunk. She was shaking, her optics half-open. "T-2?" Her voice was faint. "I-it _hurts_…"

The inventor was silent, almost frighteningly so. "Oh, my dear.. What did he do to you?" He whispered mournfully as he gently examined her inner workings. "I have a bad feeling this could have harmed your child in some way. We'll help you to my workshop so I can take a better look."

"B-but.. What about….Ni-- Him…?"

2 cast a glance over his shoulder at his brother and the younger stitchpunk, 9 still wasn't saying a word to 1. He patted her on the arm reassuringly. "1 will take care of it. Don't worry.."

They, meaning 2, 5 and 6, helped 7 slowly and unsteadily to her feet.

The oldest stitchpunk was seething. "You.. You _hurt_ her. Almost to the point of killing the child inside her! You are a disgrace. You deserve more pain than I can deal you, much much more. As much as you put _7_ through. You wretched naïve boy. I-I would surely kill you myself if I could." His hands were shaking with pent-up fury as he put his face near the younger's, his mouth curled into a snarl. "Do you understand me?"

Behind them, 2 gasped in horror and worry as 7 let out a soft groan and collapsed back onto the ground, or at least would have if 5 hadn't have caught her in time. 6 was at the medic's side, muttering under his breath, clinging to the one-eyed stitchpunk as he watched 7 slowly slip out of consciousness.

"2!?" 5 looked down at 7, her front almost soaked in oil, and then over at his mentor, stricken.

"We need to get her to my workshop! Quickly, go!" The medic and the artist, along with 2's help, struggled to carry her down to 2's workshop without accidentally hurting her even worse.

1 cast one hateful look at 9 before swiveling on his heel and following the others. "Bah, you're not worth my time. Be gone by first light tomorrow or I _will_ kill you." He sighed, adding under his breath. " And now I have _her_ to worry about."

**AN: Dun dun duuunnn! XD Removing drama level restrictions, 3, 2 and 1. XDD Anyway, I know, I know, I seem so giddy after writing about such a traumatizing thing. It's because this was like eight pages on lined paper. And it was a pain to type. And I dislike 9. XD So, well, what's gonna happen to 7? Why is 9 such a d-bag? Why am I asking you all these questions?**


	9. Loss

**Disclaimer: I do not own 9. I wish I owned Elijah Wood though. Just so I could force him to watch Happy Feet with me over and over again. XD**

**AN: I would like to thank Kitteh Kat, TaylorAnnM, Iolite_dancer, and everyone else for reviewing. I love you guys in a totally not creeperlicious way. XD**

* * *

2 examined 7's insides as she lay unconscious on the workbench, frowning as he saw the damage that was done, his fingertips lightly tracing the puncture wounds in her lower abdomen. "O-oh, 7, my dear. I am so, so sorry." He whispered as he put a hand on the side of her face as if to comfort her; she didn't rouse although she did groan and furrow her brow, clenching her optics shut.

He turned when 5 spoke, softly, tentatively. "Did he kil--.. I mean, did she l-lose.. It? The baby, I mean.."

2 nodded gravely. "Yes.." he looked back on the unconscious warrior. "Poor girl. She didn't ask for any of this to happen.."

"She's going to be devastated. She was finally looking forward to having a baby and now this. Why did 9 have to mess everything up?" There was a bitter edge to 5's voice as he spoke.

"1 threatened him with a painful death just for hurting her like this; I wonder what he's going to do when he finds out he's not going to be a father after all. Good thing 9 ran. 1 usually wouldn't do such a thing but this time, this time it's different. I know my brother. He should have calmed down ages ago. This is something else. Not to say I don't disagree with him. If someone hurt the one I love, I would do anything to make sure the perpetrator got what he deserved." 2 commented.

"I would think 1 would be relieved to not become a dad. He wouldn't be cut out for the job, he's too.. I don't know.." 5 said, uncertainly.

"Hot headed? Demanding?" 2 offered.

"Yeah. Something along those lines." 5 responded slowly. "And, and, I know what he did was horrible and deserves punishment but 1 shouldn't kill him, he shouldn't have threatened him. I mean…" He let his voice trail off, speaking softly, looking down at his hands. He still cared about the younger stitchpunk, though 9 could care less about him, almost like 1 before all of this happened. Although none of them could see 1 brutally raping 7 and causing her to miscarry his baby.

"I know you love him, son, but you need to let him go. He hurt your best friend, destroyed an innocent life, on purpose this time, and ran away. _You_ may forgive him but the others might never will. Especially 1 and 7. Well, 7 might eventually, although she would harbor a grudge against him for ages at least. But I know for a fact that 1 never will. He never will forget what 9 did to 7. That girl means the world to him."

"I.. I know, 2. But I just can't let go of him so easily. He was my everything until he tossed me aside like some rag doll. I can't forget him like that.."

There was an uncomfortable silence until, that is, 7 started to come to.

Her optics clicked open with a sudden alertness, darting around the room until they settled on the familiar image of the inventor and the medic. "T-2? 5? Wh-what's.." she tried to sit up but gasped in pain, one hand pressed against her lower abdomen. "Nnn-9. He did this." She lay back down with some difficulty, starting to panic. "Where's 1? What happened?" then the memories of what happened hit her like a dead weight. "Nnnoo." She moaned, trying to sit up again, wincing against the pain. "That can't have happened. It didn't happen. It can't be." She pressed her hands to her optics. "M-my baby. It.." She covered her face with one hand, the other against her middle, her face contorted in an expression of pure agony.

"No. Nononono. This.. Oh maker, please no. Why did this have to happen..? O-1, where is he..? Oh no, he.. This.. No-o-o-o-o…" She sobbed, her shoulders heaving as she wept, overwhelmed by it all.

5 pushed her back to a lying position. "Take it easy. We just patched you up as well as we could but there was nothing we could do about.. Your.." He broke down. "7, I'm so sorry!"

1 walked in, his shoulders slumped, his once proud and now dejected frame made more so by the weary, worried look on his face. "How is she?" His voice was soft, kinder than how she had ever heard him speak.

She turned to face him, and he drew in a breath, his voice going back to the cold business-like tone it always had. "Why did no one tell me she was awake?"

"1." She murmured, not in the least bit capable of, or willing to start arguing with him now. What was the point of his sudden callous attitude? Was he trying to keep up his 'leader' appearance, _now_, of all times? "1. I-I lost it.. The.. The baby.." Her voice was weak and she closed her optics, not wanting to see how he reacted, turning her head away

At first it was as if he was composed, detached. But then there was a flicker of an emotion across his face. His optics were wide, and his mouth hung open a miniscule bit, his jaw slackened. It was as if he was in shock.

And then he recovered. He furrowed his brow and spat. "That _boy_. _He_ did this."

**

* * *

**

**AN: Howdy! XD Another update, yay! Holy smeg, like three in the same day! Anyway, yes, 7 lost her baby. But don't worry, those of you who know me well enough to know I have a trick or two up my sleeves know that I have something good planned. Something less.. Y'know.. Angsty. It will be a cute and fluffly sequel. After this one's done. I already have a scene planned out. Uncle!5 FTW. XD**

**Arrive-see you!**

**TFFLM**

**PS:**

**R&R and I may dedicate a oneshot to you! **


	10. A Conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own 9. If I did, I'd have to be Shane Acker. Or at least married to him.. -epiphany!- I should do that.. -creepy smirk- Too bad about Chuck.. And Carl… and Danny.. XD**

**AN: Thanks to Iolite_dancer, TaylorAnnM, and Kitteh Kat for reviewing last chappie! I love you guys in a not creepy way.. And I would also like to thank Maroon 5, Coldplay, The Killers and Fall Out Boy for letting me listen to them on my ipod while I typed. XD**

* * *

7 felt strangely hollow inside now that the source of all this drama, all this trouble, the baby was gone. She became listless, aimlessly wandering around inside. She stopped going outside entirely, although no one knew the real reason; 9 could be out there. Everyone noticed the difference and knew she took the loss hard.

It was all 9's fault, really, he was the one to.. She couldn't bear to bring that to mind.

2 had said she needed to rest for at least another month; that once she did, she would be able to conceive again. But she didn't want to, not after what 9 did. She wouldn't let anyone get close to her except 2. She wouldn't let anyone touch her near her toggle, not even 2. She would break down in sobs even if he just requested it to check up on how she was healing.

That level of intimacy of opening herself was destroyed when she was.. When 9 did what he did. She wouldn't allow herself that intimacy with anyone ever again, not even 1. Not if she could help it.

She never went up into the watch-tower if she could help it. Whenever she did, the repressed memories would come back, searing and fresh as if it had just happened. She couldn't go up there, never again. She just _couldn't_.

Her relationship with 1 suffered greatly. She started to avoid him, even going so far as to evade talking to him or about him to others. He still loved her, and she him, but it was just too painful for her to endure any kind of affection right now.

"She can be repaired physically but never completely mentally. The scarring would run too deep." She heard 2 say to 1 on one of the few occasions she let herself close enough to him.

After a month or so. She was starting, ever-so-slightly, to go back to her regular lifestyle. She was no longer lethargic, although she never really talked much anymore.

She would go out into the Emptiness for almost _days_ at a time, coming back silently at the first signs of dusk on the third or fourth day, and slipping noiselessly into her room. They were all starting to get worried about her well-being, especially 1 though he would never admit it.

She was always alone. She probably liked the silence, easier to cover her emotions and not let anyone see them, hiding away from everyone else.

She would cry, anguished choking sobs that wracked her entire frame. 2 knew because he would visit her, and try to help her. She would always be curled up on her bed, barely responding. 2 was the only one she talked to other than the twins, because she could finally (mostly) understand the strange almost-Morse code method of speaking they employed.

They didn't understand what had happened to her, they were too innocent and child-like, although they at least tried to cheer her up.

Everyone else just went about life as usual, albeit feeling as if an airless vacuum was lingering where 7 would be. It was worse than when she left, because this time she was still there, just unresponsive.

9 was nowhere to be found. It was as if he just evaporated, as if he were never there, though he left behind a trail of sorrow that would take years to fully disappear.

At this very moment, the twins were with 7. She didn't say anything as they scuttled in, only smile, but the smile was tinged with sadness. 4 went to her side, excited, optics flickering rapidly. (She was starting to get dizzy from the hurried bright clicking of her optics.) 4 was telling her everything that was going on outside her room. "*…And and 2 taught me and 3 how to play chess! I beat 8 at it, twice! Will.. Will your baby be able to play chess with me?*"

The older twin, 3, was calmer than his sister, and he understood, (well, mostly understood) what had happened to 7. He just glanced over from the doorway and flickered to her that she didn't comprehend what had happened.

"O-oh, no.. 4. I.. lost my baby.." She explained, slowly, biting her lip to stifle a choked sob, her voice cracking, drawing the female twin close to her. 4 looked up at her, putting a hand gingerly against her middle. "*Oh. Where did he go?*" She didn't understand, not really. She couldn't answer that, didn't have the heart to explain to the child-like twin.

4 scampered back to 3 as 2 entered.

"How are you feeling today, m'dear?"

She glanced over at him for just a split second. She didn't want to meet his gaze. He would see the pain in her optics. She was a warrior. Warriors didn't show hurt, didn't show weakness. "I'm fine." She lied. She wasn't fine. Even though a month went by, the pain was as real as if it had happened only the day before.

"And no sign of 9 yet. He ran. Good thing, too. Ever since--.." he paused, looking away for a moment, his face pained-looking. "Well.. 1 threatened to kill him, so it's no small wonder he vanished. Speaking of 1," he looked back at her, she was sitting hands in her lap. "Has he come to see you lately?"

She looked up at him, absently picking at the fabric of her wrist, and simply said- "I don't see him. He doesn't see me."

He sat on the edge of her bed.

"I've heard he wants to get up the courage to see you. He's upset over this too, you know. He was going to kill 9 just to protect you."

"If he wanted to protect me, how come he didn't stop what 9 did from happening? The one time I couldn't fend for myself, and _he_ wasn't _there_!" She pressed her hands to her face; her next words were muffled. "Why couldn't I fight back? I-I feel so weak." She crumpled onto the bed, sobbing, her shoulders shaking every time she took in breath. "I can't do this.. I can't face _1 _like this. I told him I could protect myself but I _can't_."

"Shh, no, you can take care of yourself, I know you can. But sometimes you can't be alone all the time." 2 put a hand on her back comfortingly.

"N-no, I..I can't. It was my fault this happened. I couldn't fight back. I was too weak."

"It's not your fault. It isn't. Shh." His voice was soothing.

"But.. But what about 1? Does- does he think this was my fault?" She murmured, softly, sounding almost like a child.

"How could he think that? He saw how 9 hurt you. You.. You should talk to him. He's been worried about you. He just wants to see you again. He wants to help you forget what happened, and move on, be happy. "

She stopped crying. "I-I know. But I just can't face him knowing that.. That the baby's gone." She closed her optics. "That was the only reason we stuck together. And now the reason's gone."

"He still loves you, no matter what the case." 2 insisted.

"Then how come he acts as if I don't exist. He never tries to see me. Nothing. And you saw how he acted when I first woke up after…" Her voice faltered. "It's as if he hates me."

"No, no, my dear girl. He just doesn't know how to express emotion well. Everything shows as anger or, or spite. But he still loves you. Let him back to you."

**

* * *

**

**AN: Aaaand… This is like the second to last chapter of Breaking the News. Yay! XD 7's starting to recover. 2 is the all-knowing-all-seeing badass of the cathedral. Next chapter features fluff and quite possibly some pr0nz. XD **

**R&R please! XD**

**TFFLM**


	11. Love Finale Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own 9, although I do own the dvd. XD

**AN: This is the last chapter to breaking the news, you guys! Are you excited for the sequel? **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, especially those I've been mentioning. Oh and xrazaliciousx. Jen, if you're reading this, then that means you're the pwn (or should I say prawn?) and you totally deserve to be the Alucard to my Seras Victoria. Or the Holmes to my Watson. In a not weird sisterly way. XD I would also like to thank Let's Play Silent Hill 2 by AgentJr and the Death Note soundtrack for helping me with this one. XD Also, I had no idea what I was getting into when I sat down to write this chapter, other than an idea or two. Beware of similarities to my as-of-yet unpublished Silent Hill 2 fic in this chapter. XD**

* * *

1 was standing in the doorway, behind the twins. 7 only knew he was there after he cleared his throat quietly.

How long had he been standing there? Did he hear the entire thing?

"1." She muttered, sitting up and drawing her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "What are you doing in here?"

It was as if he was reluctant to enter her room, his fingers scratching at the doorframe, leaving marks as he indecisively lingered at the entrance. "I…" He looked away as if ashamed of what he was doing, or what he was about to say. "I needed to see you."

2 glanced from his brother to the warrior and coolly spoke. "I'll leave you two alone." And with that, he took the twins by their hands and marched them out of her room.

She looked up at him; her optics meeting his gaze fleetingly for just a moment. "Do you hate me? Do you hate me because of what happened?"

"I _don't_ hate you. I couldn't possibly hate you. I.. just don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you how I lost the chance to be a father. I.." He let his voice trail off, his hands dropping to his sides lamely.

She edged off the bed and took a few hasty steps toward him. She almost fell against him, her arms squeezing him tightly. "1.. I'm sorry. It's all my fault. All of it was my fault."

He was taken by surprise as she embraced him. It was all he could do not to hug her back. He had to keep at least a semblance of composure, even if it was just him and her; and even if she lowered her barrier to let him close to her.

"It isn't your fault. None of it is. None." He sighed, allowing himself to put just one arm around her shoulders, but nothing else.

She buried her head in his shoulder and breathed. "1, I'm sorry…"

She kept surprising him with these sudden unfettered displays of emotion. He was the kind of person who preferred everything to be business-like, formal. No emotions revealed whatsoever. There was nothing he could do but just let her hold him tightly like he was doing.

Her arms were around his neck and her face was near his, her voice gentle. "1, please, I can't forget what happened. H-help me.."

"I can't. I don't know how.." He admitted, looking away from her.

"N..9 took something from me. He took away my.. My.. I don't know, but.. I want to be yours. And only yours.. Not 9's.. That was forced… He forced me.. Take me and make me yours. I'm ready now… I.. I want to do this." She rested her forehead against his, meaning she had to stretch and stand as tall as she could. "1.." She leaned in and kissed him.

The contact sent shivers through her entire body. But it wasn't unpleasant like when 9 touched her. This time, she wanted this. She wanted someone to love her the way she wanted to be loved.

She pulled away for just a moment. "1.."

He was watching her, the lenses of his optics nearly touching hers, the black of the optics themselves slitted. "7, I…" He couldn't finish his sentence because their lips met again, the kiss deepening. A warm feeling infused 7 from the very center of her soul. "1. I-I love.. you."

"7. Do- do you really want this?" He asked her, slowly as she was undoing his belts.

"Y-yes.. 1, I.. I need this.." She kissed him briefly, a short chaste peck. "Let me do this.. Let me l-love you.."

She pressed her body against his opening, the sensation making them both close their optics. She slowly, unsteadily, undid her toggle. She still wouldn't let anyone but her touch it, even though she was, here at this moment in time, finally becoming intimate with someone for the first time since she was hurt.

Again she pressed her body to his, the warmth and intense pleasure she felt making her gasp.

They started to move toward the bed, her mouth against his, his hands around her waist, her arms tight against his shoulders, 7 almost completely forgetting about 9, free of the guilt that plagued her since that incident. Nothing would change the way she felt about 1, nothing.

Not even starting a family would change that. That would only make her love stronger.

The End

**

* * *

**

**AN: Haha! And end Breaking The News! XD Well, how about that? 7 finally has fully recovered and is building her relationship with 1 back up. Ooh, is that a spoiler for the sequel in the end line I spy? XD **

**Thank you all for reading this and I will be starting the sequel as soon as possible. **

**R&R!**

**Until next time…**

**Love you guys.**

**TFFLM**


End file.
